disneytsumtsumfandomcom-20200222-history
International Events/Tsum Tsum Raffle
This event ran December 2019 - January 2020. On the International version of Tsum Tsum, a new event is going on! The event lasts until 1/2 11:59 PM (PST)! Rules: *Each card can only be played for one day! *The card will change the next day! **Earn a Raffle Ticket for clearing each mission! *The Raffle will be drawn on 1/3 12:00 AM (PST)! **Win a possible 10,000,000 Coins! *Use one of December’s new Tsums for a Character Bonus! Character Bonus Vanellope, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Snowman Chip, Snowman Dale, Good Night Pooh and Gopher provide Character Bonuses when clearing event missions. Missions Card 1: 'Til 12/24, 11:59 PM (PST) # Start 2 Fevers in 1 play # Pop 4 Magical Bubbles (Total) # Get a 8+ chain # Earn 1,650 Coins with initial-M Tsum Tsum (Total) # Clear 300 MyTsum with Happiness Tsum Tsum (Total) Card 2: 'Til 12/25, 11:59 PM (PST) # Earn 480 Exp (Total) # Clear 50 girl Tsum Tsum in 1 play # Score 1,000,000 points in 1 play # Pop 8 Score Bubbles with a white hand Tsum Tsum (Total) # Get a 80 Combo in 1 play Card 3: 'Til 12/26, 11:59 PM (PST) # Get a 5+ chain # Clear 3 big Tsum Tsum (Total) # Start 8 Fevers with princess Tsum Tsum (Total) # Use 5 Skills in 1 play with a black Tsum Tsum # Clear 1,650 Tsum Tsum (Total) Card 4: 'Til 12/27, 11:59 PM (PST) # Score 900,000 points (Total) # Pop 2 Magical Bubbles in 1 play # Earn 1,050 Exp (Total) # Use 10 Skills with horizontal burst Skills (Total) # Earn 680 Coins in 1 play with an initial-S Tsum Tsum Card 5: 'Til 12/28, 11:59 PM (PST) # Get a 15 Combo in 1 play # Clear 150 MyTsum with pointy hair Tsum Tsum (Total) # Clear 1 big Tsum Tsum in 1 play # Get a 10+ chain with pink ear Tsum Tsum # Pop 4 Star Bubbles (Total) Card 6: 'Til 12/29, 11:59 PM (PST) # Earn 160 Exp in 1 play # Earn 510 Coins with Mickey & Friends Tsum Tsum (Total) # Pop 1 Score Bubbles in 1 play # Start 10 Fevers (Total) # Score 5,250,000 points with rosy cheek Tsum Tsum (Total) Card 7: 'Til 12/30, 11:59 PM (PST) # Clear 60 mouth Tsum Tsum (Total) # Use 2 Skills in 1 play # Score 1,250,000 points in 1 play # Pop 24 Magical Bubbles with boy Tsum Tsum (Total) # Pop 3 Time Bubbles (Total) Card 8: 'Til 12/31, 11:59 PM (PST) # Earn 120 Coins in 1 play # Earn 540 Exp with bow Tsum Tsum (Total) # Clear 2 big Tsum Tsum (Total) # Start 15 Fevers with brown Tsum Tsum (Total) # Get a 80 Combo in 1 play Card 9: 'Til 1/1, 11:59 PM (PST) # Use 3 Skills (Total) # Get a 6+ chain # Pop 4 Score Bubbles (Total) # Clear 90 MyTsum in 1 play with a round ear Tsum Tsum # Start 5 Fevers in 1 play with eyelash Tsum Tsum Card 10: 'Til 1/2, 11:59 PM (PST) # Pop 1 Magical Bubbles in 1 play # Clear 3 big Tsum Tsum (Total) # Earn 200 Exp in 1 play with a yellow hand Tsum Tsum # Earn 1,360 Coins with triangle nose Tsum Tsum (Total) # Clear 1,650 Tsum Tsum (Total) Prizes! Each ticket is checked against the results to see if it wins a prize. Gallery Event Images Tsum Tsum Raffle! event coming soon!.png|Teaser information Tsum Tsum Raffle! HtP.png|How to Play Tsum Tsum Raffle! HtP1.png|How to Play 1 Tsum Tsum Raffle! HtP2.png|How to Play 2 Tsum Tsum Raffle! HtP3.png|How to Play 3 Tsum Tsum Raffle! Start.png|Start Tsum Tsum Raffle! Today's Missions.png|Today's Missions Tsum Tsum Raffle! Tickets collected.png|Raffle Ticket collection Tsum Tsum Raffle! Ticket GET!.png|Raffle Ticket collected Tsum Tsum Raffle! Results announced.png|Results announced! Category:Events Category:International Event Category:2019 International Event